


Lingering Touch

by CashaMayfield



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Autobot knows that Red Alert’s sensor net is the most sensitive of all the Autobots.  But how many know how much more sensitive it can get.  After his optics are damaged in a confrontation with the Decepticons, Prowl and Jazz find out.  And Jazz is always up for a little fun and exploitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I’m blaming [](http://huntingospray.livejournal.com/profile)[ **huntingospray**](http://huntingospray.livejournal.com/) for this one… it’s all her fault ;)  She wrote a fantastic series of stories ([here](http://%20http://community.livejournal.com/prowlxjazz/81414.html) and [here](http://community.livejournal.com/prowlxjazz/84531.html)) in which Prowl and Jazz and Red Alert have a little fun… my brain asked ‘what about Inferno?’  I can’t do her style justice, so I’m afraid you’ll have to put up with my take on how this particular foursome could come about…  
>  Hah.. there is very little to nothing in the way of a plot in here!  It’s all about the smut… although I think I might have to move away from the threesomes/foursomes as they’re beginning to feel a little ‘samey’
> 
> Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 29/04/2300

They huddled deep in the cave; the sounds of the Seekers’ engines roaring outside.  They’d been ambushed by the Seeker trine on their way back from a meeting with some dignitaries.  Out of the four of them, only Red Alert had been seriously injured; a stray shot catching him off-guard and sending him crashing to the ground, causing his optical sensors to short out.

So now they had found refuge in a cave, hoping that the Seekers would get bored and continue on their way, leaving them to regroup and figure out a way to get back to the Ark.  
“How is he?” Prowl was standing the closest to the cave entrance, rifle at the ready should any Seekers dare to enter.  Inferno had settled himself against the wall, holding Red Alert as close as possible.  The Security Director was quiet, save for the odd whimper.  
“He’ll be okay… he’s just a little sensitive now.”  
“Sensitive?” Jazz crouched next to them, tilting his head as Red Alert burrowed closer to Inferno.  
“It’s his sensor net.  It’s set to be so sensitive, that when part of it goes down…”  
“Like his optics.” Jazz broke in.  
“Yeah, like his optics… well, the rest of it works harder.”  
“So all his other senses are more acute?” Prowl asked, coming back to check on the Security Director.  Inferno nodded, wincing slightly as Red Alert dug his fingers into a sensitive junction.  
“I’ve lost my sight, not my hearing.” Red Alert snapped out, not moving from his position.  
“Heh, sorry Red.” Inferno gently ran a hand across Red Alert’s spoiler in an attempt to soothe him.  Unfortunately, it appeared to have the opposite effect as Red Alert arched against the touch, a soft whimper leaving his vocaliser.  
“Interesting.” Was all Prowl had to say.  Jazz however leant closer.  
“Is it always like this?” He whispered, close to Red Alert’s audios, not missing the tremor that ran through the other mech’s chassis.  
“Aaah… I don’t normally completely lose any one sense.” Red Alert answered, moments before his cooling fans kicked in.  A wicked smile crossed Jazz’s face, that had Red Alert been able to see it, would have sent him as far in the opposite direction as he could.  Inferno however, could see the smirk and fixed Jazz with a stern glare.  
“You ain’t thinking of doing what I think you’re thinking of doing are ya?”  
“You mean to say you’ve never taken advantage of his heightened awareness?” Jazz asked, daring to run a finger across Red Alert’s spoiler to see the reaction.  
“Jazz!” Three voices said his name, in varying degrees of outrage.  
“What?  Ain’t nothing like a responsive mech. eh Prowl?” Prowl muttered something under his vocaliser that Inferno couldn’t quite catch.  Judging by the sharp intake of air from Red Alert, he had heard every word clearly.  
“You are not going to… oooh… take advantage of me!” His vocaliser caught in the middle of his sentence as Jazz traced the edge of his spoiler again.  
“Nah… taking advantage of you would mean you didn’t enjoy it…”  
“Jazz is a master at getting what he wants.” Prowl commented wryly.  
“Speaks the voice of experience.” Jazz retorted, yanking Prowl down to his level by his bumper to kiss him.  Inferno just managed to pull Red Alert that little bit closer to him and out of the way of Prowl’s doorwings.  
“Inferno?” Red Alert tilted his head up as though he could look his lover in the optics.  There was a questioning tone in his vocaliser.  
“Your choice Red.” Inferno answered the unasked question, pressing a soft kiss to the Security Director’s lips; promise and declaration intermingled with desire.

  
Red Alert could feel the heat rolling off the two mechs behind him.  Without his optics, he was far more reliant on his other senses.  He could detect the racing of their systems, his own included, the whirring of the cooling systems as they switched on in order to cool the heat rising in their chassis.  The soft, near inaudible murmurs and brushing of metal against metal.  Red Alert found himself leaning towards Inferno, desperate to be making those sounds for himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His movement was taken as acquiescence as Inferno captured his lips in another, more passionate, kiss.  Behind him, he could hear Jazz shift position, seating himself behind Red Alert on Inferno’s lap.  The soft snick of servos as Jazz tilted his head, silently checking whether Inferno was all right with what was happening.  A deeper sound indicated the approving nod from Inferno and suddenly, Jazz’s hands were on his shoulders, sliding across the smooth metal, barely making a sound.  He arched up into the touch, the slight pressure almost too much for his sensor net to cope with, yet at the same time he craved more.  Inferno’s hands on his legs stilled his movements before he found himself being moved so he was straddling Inferno’s legs.  Desperately, he clung onto Inferno’s shoulders until his gyros caught up with the movement.  With no optical input, they had to rely more on positioning and stability.  
Jazz traced down his back, fingers dancing across his plating, slipping in the gaps between the plating to tease at the wires underneath.  Inferno’s hands rested on his thighs, gentle pressure keeping him from falling off as he writhed under Jazz’s ministrations.

Shock had him initiating the protocols to bring his optics online before he realised he couldn’t.  Another set of hands were tracing their way across the hood of his alt mode.  
“Prowl?”  
“Shhh… just relax.” The tactician gently admonished him before leaning in to kiss him.  Red Alert tensed, relaxing bit by bit as Prowl deepened the kiss before pulling back with a satisfied murmur.  Sensations threatened to overwhelm his processor, the differing pressures of three different hands working their way across his chassis sending pleasure coursing through his circuits.  The acuteness of his sensor net only served to increase the sensitivity, every touch feeling more and more pleasurable.  Every way he moved there were hands, stroking his armor, fingers worming between the plates to tease the overly-sensitive wires beneath.  He arched and writhed between them; soft moans and whimpers echoing in the cave.

Temperatures sensors rocketed with the rising heat.  Red Alert was caught in a maelstrom of conflicting feelings and sensations.  The thought that he was allowing this to happen, that Inferno was allowing this to happen.  The pleasure that thrummed through his circuits as they touched him that washed away any doubts he had.  He arched between them, caught between talented fingers and hands.  A glossa swept across one of his helmet horns and he convulsed, electricity arcing through his circuits.  He let out a long moan, full of need and want.

  
Red Alert found himself able to distinguish the hands that roamed across his chassis.  It was easy to identify Inferno’s hand; the size and familiarity obvious.  Jazz’s touch was confident and sure, much like the mech. himself.  Every touch was designed to tease and cause pleasure.  Prowl’s touch was softer, yet still as firm.  He moved his hands across Red Alert’s plating with efficiency, sparking sensory nodes with each strong stroke.  Caught between them, Red Alert could feel himself building up slowly and surely to an overload.  
He writhed and squirmed against them all, metal rubbing against metal, forcing moans and shudders out of all of them.  
Without sight and reliant on all his other senses, Red Alert knew who was where, regardless of how often they shifted positions.  He could feel the air currents change as they passed over Prowl’s doorwings.  He could hear the subtle hum of internal music being played emanating from Jazz’s location.  His spark resonated with that of Inferno’s so he always knew where the large mech. was.  Currently he was sat in Inferno’s lap; the fire engine’s arm wrapped protectively around his waist.  Jazz was on his right side, tracing abstract patterns on the bonnet of his alt-mode.  Prowl was further down on his left; delicate hands running up and down his legs, dipping into the gaps between his plating.  Red Alert’s cooling systems kicked up another notch, vainly attempting to cool him down.  He heard soft murmuring, but couldn’t bring himself to identify who was speaking or even what was being said.  He didn’t want to rouse himself from the pleasant veil that was fogging his processors, forcing him to concentrate only on the parts of his chassis that were being touched.  It felt like everywhere was being touched; every circuit and sensor set alight with a flame of passion and desire.  He arched up, pleading whimpers dropping from his vocaliser; heedless of how shameful or needy he seemed.

Inferno tilted his head, bending closer to Red Alert’s helmet, glossa flicking out to catch on his helmet horns.  More whimpers, more desperate pleadings and ‘Oh Primus please’.  Through the haze, he could feel Jazz and Prowl shift so they could be closer to one another, hands still touching his chassis and judging by the different cadence to the rasping metallic sounds, their free hands were now touching one another.  
“Red, ya have absolutely no idea how utterly desirable ya look right now.” Inferno’s voice sounded close to his audios, the rich lilt in his voice sending shivers through Red Alert’s circuitry.  
“Inferno…” A single word, a single plea, full of want and need and desire.  And how could Inferno refuse his bonded.  
“They’ve got you so heated up, ain’t they?  And believe me, if you could see what I can see, you’d be overloading right now.”  
“Inferno, Inferno…” Red Alert repeated the name like a litany, caught up in the beginnings of his overload.  
“I want you to overload Red and I want you to show them that it’s only me you’ll overload for.  Show them how sensitive you are.  Show them how passionate…” Inferno broke off as he felt Red Alert’s energy field twist and flare, stretching out to meet his own.

Then they all knew nothing more, carried along on a seemingly never-ending wave of pleasure.  They shared in each other’s overloads, electricity arcing from frame to frame, declarations of love and gasps of pleasure filling the cave.

  
“This is Blaster, you there Prowl?  Jazz?  Inferno?  Red?  Will someone please answer me?!”  The communication broke through the sated silence and they reluctantly moved, Prowl answering the summons and giving their location and condition while Jazz stood up and slowly made his way to the cave entrance.  Inferno was content to just sit there, arms wrapped around Red Alert, holding him close.  



End file.
